fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda
Miranda (ミランダ) is a Milosian and the leader of the Black Bats terrorist organization. She appears solely in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos. Personality Miranda is always calm and collected, even in the middle of very tense situations. Her role as the leader of the Black Bats is one she takes very seriously and she considers the safety of not only her fellow Black Bats, but every Milosian to be her responsibility. She is not susceptible to guilt or pride when it comes to accomplishing her goal, and is the first to admit that her fight is a desperate one; that her organization is little more than an annoyance to Amestris and Creta; and that her chances of achieving independence for the valley are practically nonexistent. Despite this, she does whatever she can to find the means to succeed in her mission, going so far as to consider opening the Gate of Truth to be a possible tool for war despite knowing it was heresy. She also shamelessly petitioned "Ashleigh Crichton's" help in their struggle even though the whole Crichton family had been ostracized and branded traitors by the entire valley community. Even after learning the ingredients necessary to forge the Sanguine Star, she would not rule it out as a means to her end, and was prepared to sacrifice willing Milosians in order to make one, and eventually went on to allow "Ashleigh" to sacrifice countless Amestrian soldiers. History Born in Death Valley, Creta, Miranda was raised in the oppressed lifestyle of all those who lived there. Following the scuffle between Amestris and Creta over the possession of what was ultimately named Table City, she and several other valley-dwellers grew tired of being the hapless collateral damage of "two countries who steal their Alchemy from one another." It's unknown if she is the founder of the Black Bats, a founding member, or just a member who eventually came to lead them. Role in the Story Miranda is first introduced leading a surprise attack on a train suspected to be carrying Milosian border-jumpers captured by the Amestrian military. The event ends up being a trap set by Major Peter Soyuz to catch the Black Bats, and Miranda is seen ushering her fellow Bats to safety before fleeing herself. Taking advantage of the military's focus on the train cars, she and other Bats storm the prison on their gliders to stage an impromptu prison break/rescue mission. After Julia escapes the building during the chaos, Miranda attempts to fly her to safety before an unknown man interferes. After making two other attempts to rescue Julia from the top of a bell tower (the second attempt almost causing her to be yanked out of the sky herself), she watches helplessly as Julia, Alphonse and the mystery man fall over the gorge and plummet into the valley below, only to witness as the third saves them all with his alchemy. After landing on the valley floor, she demands that Julia be released into her custody. The mystery man introduces himself as Ashleigh Crichton, son of two famed Death Valley alchemists and brother to Julia. After returning to the Bats' secret cave, she explains the Black Bats' goal to "Ashleigh" and shamelessly petitions his help in their war. Thereafter, she observes "Ashleigh" and Julia's reunion and learns the cost and repercussions of opening the Gate of Truth. After a Cretan wolf-chimera invades their hideout pursuing "Ashleigh", and is killed by the collective efforts of Edward, Alphonse and "Ashleigh" himself, Miranda leads everyone deeper into the caves to escape from more chimera intruders. Once reaching the Requiem Room, she offers her gratitude to the Elric brothers for saving Julia once again and tells them the story of their pillaged, destitute country before learning the ghastly truth about her long-sought "Sanguine Star" (Star of Fresh Blood in the Japanese dub). Though she acknowledges the evil in creating and using it, Miranda still refuses to rule the Star out as an option to win their war. Even though the Elrics warn her that they (the brothers) won't stand idly by as countless people are sacrificed, she thanks them again and allows them to leave peacefully. After securing "Ashleigh's" assistance, she and the Black Bats lay down their plans for a siege on Table City and the creation of the Star. She comforts an ambivalent Julia about the importance and morality of their mission, and together, they all set out for the City. During the siege, Miranda is literally stabbed in the back by "Ashleigh", who uses her blood to activate the transmutation circle for the Star. As she lay dying, Miranda learns of the treachery of her most trusted subordinate, Alan, and of "Ashleigh's" true identity. Later, just as "Ashleigh" is preparing to kill Julia, Miranda uses the last of her strength to bury a knife into the lunatic's back, though the force behind it is not enough to mortally wound him. In retribution, "Ashleigh" creates an icicle with his alchemy and drives it into Miranda's back. She falls to the floor, and with her last breath begs Julia to run, saying, "You must live..." Following the seizure of the Cretan military base in the name of Milos, Julia and Vatanen both mourn her loss. Trivia *Both her Seiyū and voice actress do not debut in the Fullmetal Alchemist (franchise) dubbing Miranda's character. **And her seiyuu, Sakiko Tamagawa, voiced before Velza from the video game Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God, in 2005. **And her voice actress, Shelley Calene-Black, also voiced the young Pinako Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, in 2010. Category:2009 exclusive characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Milosians Category:Deceased